Don't Let Me Go
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Hermione isn't so sure about her soon to be husband. Maybe Draco Malfoy can help her out. Dramione lemon oneshot.


"You never touch me anymore." She climbed into bed, pouting. "Sure I do." He poked her, then went back to typing on his laptop. She groaned. "I meant really _touch_ me." He stopped typing and removed his glasses. "What do you mean?" "When's the last time we had sex?" she hugged the covers around her torso. He squinted. "Too long." And returned to his typing. She moved closer. "Made love?" "Even longer." He said, his eyes moving along the screen. She flicked her hand and the computer floated to the edge of the room, resting on a small table. She straddled him. "Touch me. Please."

"Hermione I need to finish this." He pushed her off and went to retrieve his laptop. Hermione had never counted on this. What kind of a man denied his woman sex? She got up off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. It was an ice cream out of the container kind of night. She placed the container square in front of her and sat down at the kitchen table. She sighed as she stared at the ring on her finger. They weren't even married yet and they were already going through this. She didn't like it. She had needs too. She took it off, placing it on the table.

Hermione would never say, but he should take extra care to make her happy. Considering she was quite out of his league on multiple levels. For one he was a muggle, and not that it mattered too much, but he had seen how powerful she was. Since he was a muggle he had an average muggle job that didn't pay as high as the Ministry did. Needless to say Hermione wore the pants in this relationship. And she'd give anything to have someone rip them off.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe she shouldn't marry him. She decided to make a list. Because Hermione Granger was nothing if not organized. But as she began to write everything down she got an empty feeling in her stomach. The list really was just everything that bothered her about her fiancé. And the list seemed to have no end. Was she not happy? She thought a moment. How can one go so long without noticing? Is this what settling was?

She closed her eyes and tried to think of the perfect man. To have something to compare to, of course. She could feel herself smiling as she remembered her 'prince charming' image from when she was a little girl. Tall, blonde hair. Blue eyes. Black horse. She didn't like the white horses.

And suddenly, she could see it perfectly. He'd have a nice big leather couch that she'd curl up in when she was tired. And they could watch movies together. She could feel it too. She was getting drowsy. And the couch felt so comfortable. It molded to her shape. She rested her head on it, calmly allowing herself to drift into sleep. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes shot open. Draco was standing across from her, holding a glass of fire whiskey. She sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. "W-what?" She looked around. "How did I get here?" "Your guess is as good as mine Granger." He drank from the glass. Had she sleep-apparated? Was such a thing possible?

Her mind was moving much too fast. Draco was wearing a white button down shirt with black dress pants and a loosened tie. It looks as though he had just gotten home. His house was awfully masculine. Lots of greys and blacks and browns. But this couch was heaven sent. She wondered where he had gotten it.

Draco tossed her a blanket. She caught it. "What's this for?" He nodded his head, motioning to her. Hermione's cheeks burned. She was still in her pajamas. And for Hermione, that meant underwear and a tanktop. She quickly wrapped the blanket around herself and grimaced. "Thank you, Draco." He nodded and sat down in a chair across from her. "You gonna tell me what you're doing here?"

"I don't know." She replied. He only looked at her. "I was in my kitchen. I was…well I just started thinking about what I want. In my life. And I started thinking of a comfortable couch. Because the one I have at home is rather small and lumpy. And then I started getting drowsy. And I woke up here."

Draco nodded.

"Maybe tell that fiancé of yours to buy you a new couch." He took another sip from his drink. "Right." She said. "Everything ok between you two?" "Why do you ask?" "Most women wear their engagement rings." He motioned to her bare hands.

"Oh."

He set his drink down and shook his head. "Well it's none of my business anyway." Again, her cheeks burned. "Want some?" he asked, holding up the fire whiskey. She shrugged. "Might as well." He filled a glass and gave it to her.

Hermione sighed. "He's not very…satisfying." She swirled the drink around. Draco raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"In every way."

"I think they call this cold feet." He said.

"No, no this isn't cold feet. I don't love him."

"Does anyone love who they end up marrying?"

"Isn't that the point?"

He shrugged. "Not always."

She stopped and thought a while. "Do you think I'm settling?" He looked at her. "Do you think you're settling?"

"Yes."

"Then don't do it."

"But I'm getting old. I want children. I want that happy life I always dreamt about. And he's a good man. He works a lot, yes, but he's a good man."

"So marry him."

"But I don't want to."

Draco stoop up suddenly, bent down, and kissed her. He had his hand on the back of her neck so that she couldn't pull away, even if she wanted to.

When he pulled away she was left gasping.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

She was trembling. She held tightly to the glass, making sure she wouldn't drop it. Where had that come from?

"Now," he said. "Let's get you home."

"W-what?"

"I'm sure he's wondering where you are." She shook her head. "No. He's finishing up some documents for work tomorrow." Draco casually glanced at the clock. "Well as much as I'd love for you to stay that wouldn't do Hermione."

"No, of course not. I'm not saying it would." She was stammering. She stood up to apparate.

"Hey Hermione?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"You deserve better."

She woke up on her dining room table, ice cream melting beside her. What just happened? Her eyes were groggy with sleep. Her ring was in front of her, right where she had left it. She put it back on. What a strange dream, she thought. She walked back into her room, not surprised when she found Aaron still typing away. When she walked in he put the computer down, and stood up quickly. She stopped and looked at him. Maybe he'd embrace her, apologize. But instead of hugging her, he passed right by her and continued on into the bathroom. Hermione groaned. Dream Draco was right. She did deserve better than this. The memory hit her head hard. Her dream was coming back to her.

Why on earth had she dreamt of Draco? She hadn't seen him in weeks. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers tightly around herself. Her ring felt unusually tight around her finger. She struggled to get it off, and placed it neatly on her nightstand. For some reason her heart was pumping. She had felt such a rush. The kiss had felt so real. "Hey sweetheart?" Aaron called from the hallway. She groaned. "Yes?" "Where did you pull this from? I've never seen it. But it's nice and soft." He walked in carrying the blanket Draco had given her in the dream. She blinked hard. It wasn't a dream. She couldn't breathe. Draco Malfoy had actually seen her in her underwear. She jumped out of bed. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you-"

She apparated.

Draco was just as he had been before, pouring himself more fire whiskey. "Do you ever plan on wearing pants?" "Huh?" she looked down. Her cheeks burned again, but this time it didn't matter. "I need you to kiss me again." She breathed.

"Granger…"

"Please."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're not mine Granger." His head was just above hers. She felt her heart sink. "Maybe I could be. Just once." He brought his head down but retracted and sighed. "Granger. We can't. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry." He dropped his arms.

Hermione felt like she could choke on her sadness. When he let go it was almost as though everything that had been holding her world together came crumbling down. Was she a whore? What was she doing? The room seemed to spin. "I…I'm sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing here." She stumbled backward, trying to get away. She tried to sort out her head. "I'm getting married in two weeks you know." She said, though if she was talking to Draco or herself no one knew. "I'm getting married." Draco couldn't say anything. She looked so sad then. As though it had finally clicked that she was going to be bound to this man for life. "Granger wait." He held her again. And the room stopped spinning.

She breathed him in. He smelled so right. Like she could fall asleep on his chest and everything would be ok. He hugged her close, so that she could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "You don't have to marry him if you don't want to. You know that right?" She hugged him back tightly and looked up. His face was right there. So her lips met his. And it was the beautiful mix of confused passion, the one where neither party is sure, but they know just the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, and his arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer to him, and he, being so tall, nearly lifted her off the ground. They pulled away gasping for breath. "Don't let me go." She begged. "I won't." he kissed her. "I won't."

He picked her up this time, and let her wrap her legs around his torso, kissing him all the while. He carried her to the bedroom, never letting his lips part from hers. He loved when she bit down. And he loved how tense her body got when he bit down. He fell backwards onto the bed, so that she was on top. Her fingers played with his hair, brushing it back and sometimes pulling a bit, depending on where his hands decided to roam.

They slid up underneath her tanktop. Her skin was deliciously warm and smooth. They caressed her sides and she ground her hips into his. He liked that. He moved to her stomach and stroked down to the edge of her panties. She shivered. He wrapped his arms around her once more and pressed her close to him, then rolled over so that he was on top. He traced the lines of her neck with his tongue and marveled at her body's reactions. Her chest rose and fell in desire and he growled as he bit her neck. She gasped as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Oh Draco…" He licked the wound gently before biting her neck once more. Again her nails dug into him. He enjoyed the feeling too much to say. "Should we be doing this?" she said suddenly. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. She placed her hands gently on his chest, her eyes going from his toned abs to his piercing eyes. "No." he said rather plainly.

And so they kissed again. Passionately. Forcefully. With need. His fingers played with the edge of her shirt as he began to peel it off. She arched her back to help him. Her tanktop joined his shirt on the floor. Goosebumps spread across her chest as her body lay subject to the cold. He kissed her breasts and removed her last layer of clothing, then allowed himself a few seconds to just look at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "I know I'm not exactly what you're used to…" she looked away, suddenly embarrassed. He cupped her cheek and turned her face so she'd look at him. "No," he said, "You're better." And kissed her once more. With that, Draco removed his remaining piece of clothing. Hermione's heart was flying.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and teased her a bit by rubbing up and down. Her back arched and she clenched the sheets. Draco smiled.

He rammed himself into her. So suddenly she hardly had time to gasp. Oh but he felt so wonderful. "Fuck." He breathed. He bit down on her lips. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair and let them trail over his shoulders and rake lightly down his back. He pounded harder so that her nails were forced to dig into him. He groaned.

He suckled her breasts so that her back arched even more. "Mmmmm," her arms stretched out, playing with the sheets, "I like that." She breathed. "Yeah?" his tongue encircled her nipple as he made a point to watch her face. Watching him pleasure her was almost too much for Hermione's head to handle. She bit her lip and giggled. This felt good. His mouth moved up to her lips so that his hands could play with her breasts. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She allowed him in. His tongue explored her mouth in such a way that made her shiver. She tried to push him back out but that only enticed him further. She sucked on his upper lip. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck as his pumps slowed down, much to Hermione's discontent.

She clawed at his chest. He hadn't been expecting that. "Please, please don't slow down." How could he do anything but what she wanted? He thrusted his full length into her, hard and fast, again and again and again. Hermione's mouth was open and full of screams. She couldn't help it. But her eyes were closed, heavily laced with an oncoming orgasm.

She had never looked more perfect. Her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her hair sprawled out like a halo around her face, her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape, eyes shut with pleasure. She was close. He could feel her walls tightening around him. And it felt like every time he pulled back she was pulling him back in, begging him to stay. Her breathing suddenly got very sharp and short. She began to claw once more and she was tighter than ever. "Oh please." Her nails dug into him. "Please, please, please." Oh god. He was just as close as she was. He pushed her over the edge, and she dragged him down with her, tumbling down, down, down. Letting the waves crash over them again and again.

Draco collapsed on top of her, breathing jagged. She laughed. "What?" he breathed, turning his head to look at her, resting it on her chest. She giggled a bit more and bit her lip. "Mmmmm," she combed his hair back with her fingers, "That was just," she breathed out, completely content, "Really good." He kissed her chest and then her lips. "It was." She closed her eyes but continued to play with his hair. Draco felt drowsy.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Did…did this…do I mean something to you?" He lifted his head to look at her. "You mean everything to me." A few tears fell from her eyes. He wiped them. "What am I going to do?" she asked him. He pulled her close so that now her head rested on his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "We'll figure it out."

She buried her face into his neck.

"I won't let you go Hermione, ok?"

"Ok."


End file.
